A Home For The Holidays
by TonksieFea
Summary: Summary: The Everdeens are hosting a Holiday Dinner for the families and it's quite the night


A/N: Basically this is fluffy Holiday Smut... because friend. Thank you to tumblr's Tessdebelle for being my beta and encouraging me to do things like holiday smut. Enjoy!

* * *

It was snowing in District 12. Christmas had rolled around and everyone was preparing for the holiday. There wasn't much to be had in the poor District, but what there was was being put under trees and wrapped and shared with family and friends. Families were all cooking and preparing and children were running excited. Most families would get together with another and make sure everyone had enough to go around and share this time of year in celebration. Even the capitol gave an extra ration of food, not much but enough. This year Haymitch Abernathy wasn't the only man in victor's village, and Peeta and Mrs Lily Everdeen had come by to demand he come to dinner at the Everdeen house this year and, as her family wanted him there so badly, Katniss had come by an hour before and dragged Haymitch into a somewhat dressed state and hauled his ass and into a chair with a cup of tea. He was supposed to be friendly and companionable and sober and he was not happy about it as such a state seemed to be an oxymoron to him. Prim was chattering to him innocently in that way that made her impossible to hate though, so he wasn't in quite as bad of a mood.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Haymitch's eyebrows drew together. Mrs Mellark was not allowed in the Everdeen house by order of Lily who had never liked the woman, so she and her husband were celebrating with their other sons in the Mellark house. Gale and his family were already there, Peeta, Katniss, Mrs Everdeen, Prim, and him. He counted and recounted trying to think of who they could be missing. "I'll get it!" Prim popped up excitedly and ran to the door and Peeta was right behind her. Prim threw the door open and there before her stood Effie Trinket in light makeup, her hair done in a half up do but her natural golden-blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, and a simple red velvet dress with some crystal and gold decorations on the cuffs and the beep v-neckline tht could be considered flirty but was just appropriate enough to be allowed.

"Hey, Effie! You made it!" Peeta said brightly welcoming her in.

"I did. Hello Peeta! It's good to see you again. And this is Primrose yes?" Effie's accent floated around the house, making Haymitch grouse, and take a deep drink of his tea pretending it was something stronger. If he was going to put up with Effie all night he would need it.

"You look amazing!" Peeta commented making Gale and Katniss both turn to look at the door and their jaws dropped. So it was something different. What on earth had the Capitol fashion dissolved to this time? God he hoped it wasn't something sparkling. He wouldn't be able to take the headache of the multicolored monstrosities.

Effie smiled at the door and shivered a little. "Thank you. I asked Cinna to design me something a little more District and a little less Capitol." She explained almost sounding shy. That made Haymitch move to try and get a glimpse, but he refused to move from his chair no matter what his curiosity and decided he didn't care, even if he did just a little bit.

Suddenly Mrs Everdeen walked into the room in a flutter and saw Effie with a bright smile. "Oh Ms Trinket you look beautiful. Peeta bring her in here before she catches her death of cold. Prim come help in the kitchen, dinner's almost ready. Please Ms Trinket! Come sit in the living room. Can I get you anything?" She asked playing the host and shooing Peeta and Prim from the door and bringing Effie in but not far enough for Haymitch to catch a glimpse of more than a deep red flash that went back telling him it wasn't as big as her usual dress.

"Oh no Dear, thank you. But please, call me Effie! It's only fair. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home! It's lovely." Effie gushed warmly. She would have gotten on well with Lily Everdeen there was no question about that really, it was no surprise.

"Hey, Effie." Katniss greeted. "You look nice. This is Gale, my friend. He and his family are staying for dinner." Katniss informed with as warm a smirk as Katniss could give and Gale stepped forward and offered a hand.

"Hello Effie, nice to meet you." He said with a charming smile that made Haymitch want to hit the guy for some reason he didn't really understand. Then Effie stepped out smiling at him with a blush on her cheeks Haymitch's eyes popped from his head and his jaw hit the floor seeing Effie in a dress that actually fit her body. It went down her curves in a fit that wasn't too tight but showed them off well. Her heels were simple and showed her legs, which were left on display by the long sleeve dress that only went to mid-thigh. Haymitch sat up a little straighter looking her over. This was not the normal Effie. Where they even sure this _was_ Effie?

Effie took the hand shaking it warmly and looking utterly taken by Gale's charm. "Thank you, you as well." She said and looked between the two. "Well, has Haymitch elected to show up yet or is he too drunk to attend?" She asked trying to distract herself. Oh yeah, that was Effie no doubt about that.

"Aw Princess, I knew you cared!" He called to her sarcastically not moving a muscle knowing it would piss her off.

"Umm I'm gonna go help your mom and Prim in the kitchen." Peeta said to Katniss seeing the coming fighting and wanting to escape.

Katniss looked at Peeta then to Haymitch and Effie. "Well come join you. Come on Gale." She said and the three moved to the kitchen the Victors knowing all too well what was coming between the two.

"Well, it is a surprise to see you dragged yourself out of your cave. Though, it is usually polite to _stand_ when you greet someone." She chastised him walking into the room cautiously and looking around like she didn't know where to sit, though her hands were primly on her hips showing her frustration at him.

"Well I wasn't greetin ya so that takes care of that." He said grumpily then huffed at her hesitance to take a seat not liking her towering over hi so much. "They're not gonna bite ya Princess, just sit." He said sounding aggravated. Really it was hard not to keep staring at her legs when she was standing like that. When did they get so long and attractive? Had they always looked like that? When did _she_ get so hot? It was weird seeing beneath the makeup and he wasn't sure if he liked it and wanted to stare, or hated what it was doing to him wanted to run away from it. It was a bit of a hard choice, and probably a little bit of both.

"Oh never mind." She huffed and cautiously walked to the couch taking a seat closest to the chair he was in her back was ramrod straight and she crossed her hands in her lap. "You are impossible you know that?" She said in a huff.

He smirked and raised his teacup like he would a tumbler. "Yes I do." He said with a smile. "It's my special skill." He added taking a drink. "So how they convince you to come out here to the dirty Districts?" He asked with mockery in his tone at the wordy dirty.

"No one had to convince me! They asked and I was more than happy to come." She said sounding very put off by his assumption she wouldn't _want_ to be with them on Christmas. To him though, she shouldn't want to be with them on Christmas.

He scoffed to her to hide his confusion. "What, no good parties?" he mocked.

"Actually, most of the Capitol throws their parties in the weeks before and after Christmas. The day itself is dedicated to families! There was nowhere else I would rather be." She informed him flatly looking at him as though challenging him to find fault in that.

That didn't make any sense to him. What about her real family, or friends in the Capitol. Why would she waste a holiday here instead of with them? He was about to respond when Mrs Everdeen walked out. "Dinner is served. Oh Effie! I'm sorry they just left you here with Haymitch, what would you like to drink?" She asked warmly to the guest.

Effie fidgeted feeling very out of place. She was here for Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch and as of yet all she had encountered was Haymitch being very unhappy she was here and a tense Peeta and Katniss, though weather it was her or because they were being strange with each other she was unsure. "Tea if you please. Thank you again for inviting me. I'm so glad I could be here." She said sounding genuinely pleased and making Haymitch look up at her confused as to why the hell she would be happy with being stuck with them all Christmas.

"Of course! We're just happy you could come." Mrs Everdeen said and turned to Haymitch. "Come on you! Before the food gets cold!" he grumbled and stood up and offered Effie an arm.

"Come on Princess. Family's waiting." He said on the brink of charm and she blushed and smiled brightly, glad to have him at least pretending to be glad she was there.

"Thank you." She said warmly and they walked into the room taking the only two empty seats. They were right next to each other, on one side of Effie was Prim; the other side of Haymitch was Peeta.

Dinner was actually really nice. Everyone talked and laughed, even Haymitch once or twice. Every so often he would look at Effie and she would have this weird expression on her face, something like happiness but it was more than that. It was peaceful, and warm, and things he had never experienced before. He liked it, it looked good on her face, and he wanted to be the one to put it there more often. He also found he liked her face like that. If you looked close enough you could see pale little dots that looked a bit like freckles not covered by her foundation. Everything about her was light and natural and so different from anything he'd ever seen except that one night he walked into her bedroom instead of his but he was too drunk to remember too much of it, now however, he was starting to wish he remember more.

Suddenly when all the food was eaten Effie looked to Mrs Everdeen. "Um is this the right time to exchange gifts?" She asked politely. "I wasn't sure if now would be ok. I have something for everyone and would be so glad if you opened them now." She added as a cautious explanation like she might be stepping over some boundary.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Katniss popped up looking around the table.

"Oh but I wanted to Dear! It's the least I could do and it is Christmas after all." Effie said

Primrose turned to Effie with the brightest smile and all the Hawthorne children were abuzz with excitement. "Thank you Miss Effie! Do you need help carrying them?" She asked sweetly and all the kids looked up ready to help, probably by carrying their own gifts. Haymitch himself was curious as to what she would get him, probably some sort of gag gift like a bottle of perfume to make him smell better or something.

"Yes dear that would be lovely thank you." She said brightly.

Gale stood up putting a hand out to Rory, Vick, and Posey. "I'll come help Ms Trinket." He offered and his three siblings made disappointed noises.

"Thank you Gale." She agreed standing up and leading them out. When they came back in each of them had a few brightly wrapped boxes in their hands. Effie Emptied her arms by putting them on her seat and then took the stack from Prim, expect for the last box. It had metallic pink paper, with purple and blue ribbons, and was probably Prim's. Effie handed Prim's pile to the three Hawthorn children and their mother. Then she traveled to the pile Gale had and handed the boxes to Mrs Everdeen, Katniss, and Gale himself. Then she handed the boxes on her chair to Haymitch and Peeta. They watched as the children tore into gifts. Posy got a beautiful doll from the Capitol; Vick got a figurine of some kind of animal. "A horse." Effie supplied and he seemed utterly pleased. Rory got plastic car and was instantly rolling it around.

"Thank you Ms Effie." They said in unison and Posy hopped up and ran to Effie hugging her and Effie's smile looked almost sad, like she had tears in her eyes, as she hugged the girl back.

"You're very welcome." She said warmly then turned to Prim. "Your turn Prim." She encouraged with a nod. Prim carefully pulled the ribbons apart, unknotting them, then gently opened the paper keeping it perfectly intact and folding it before opening the box. She gasped and looked inside and Mrs Everdeen stood to see what was inside. Prim looked to Effie like she was asking if it was real. "Cinna designed it. Another one appropriate for the districts, and I thought the Ribbons would look nice in your hair. After all the interviews I thought you might like to have another dress to wear for them. Everyone loves you, you must dress the part." Effie explained and Prim hugged her tightly.

"Oh Thank you Effie! It's beautiful!" She squealed.

"Show us dear." Mrs Everdeen encouraged and Prim pulled out three different colors of ribbons and a beautiful plumb colored dress fit for a princess. "Oh that's amazing. You really shouldn't have!" Mrs Everdeen exclaimed and Katniss looked at Effie and gave her a small smile and nod of thanks that made Effie's heart swell more than anything else ever had. Katniss was grateful; it was more than she could have ever asked for.

Next to open a gift was Gale who did a rather similar routine to Prim's as did Mrs Everdeen. Together they opened the boxes and revealed a Fresh emerald Green suit for Gale and a lovely baby pink silk dress for Mrs Everdeen. "Again, with the interviews…" She said shrugging.

"It's beautiful Effie! Thank you!" Mrs Everdeen said looking so grateful to the woman, who just waved it off and looked at her now empty plate.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you like them." She said sweetly. It went on like that. Mrs Hawthorne getting two silver and pearl hair combs, Katniss getting the makings of a bow, though one could not buy a real bow in the Capitol, she had the pieces made in different places around the city calling them fashion accessories. Peeta got a top of the line paint supplies. Finally the table's eyes turned to Haymitch. Effie looked to him looking rather unsure and nervous. "Now I'm not encouraging you to drink, just know that." She stated firmly as he started to rip open the present cautiously.

"Wouldn't imagine it sweetheart." He responded suddenly sure he just got a year's supply of cleansing pills, the ones that sucked up all the alcohol in your body and made you so sober, they were horrible little inventions. He was shocked when he opened the small box to find a beautiful flask inside. In the light it looked like it was on fire and the top had a mockingjay engraved on it and the front had his initials. He looked up at her surprised wondering if she knew just how important the symbol was or what it meant.

"Oh Haymitch that's beautiful! Effie you really have outdone yourself." Mrs Everdeen complimented in awe.

Effie shrugged with an awkward, shy smile. "Well I saw how worn out his other one was and I thought he might like a new one. I couldn't think of anything else." She admitted. Really she had gone all over town searching for the perfect one before giving up and having it specially made for him. She had wanted it to be perfect; she had needed it to be perfect. She cared for Haymitch so much and she just wanted to make him happy, just once. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked up to her and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Princess, I was expecting sober pills." He joked and her back stiffened at the words and she looked down pursing her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you all like them. Lily, where is the bathroom?" She inquired with a pathetic stab at her usual chirping. There was something in her voice and face that told him something he'd said was wrong as she looked to Mrs Everdeen for directions.

"Oh, it's through the living room on the right." Mrs Everdeen instructed looking worried and Katniss and Peeta glared at him. She nodded and stood up stiffly and walked out but when they heard the sound of the door , it wasn't the bathroom but the front door opening and closing and he was lost as to what he did. He had said much worse than that to her, so what made this different?

Peeta started to get up. "Effie!" He called as he started out but Katniss put an arm out for him to stop.

"No, let Haymitch do it." She said firmly giving a firm look to Haymitch.

"Why do I gotta do it?" He asked petulantly.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him giving a growling scoff. "Because you're the one who made the mess now you get to clean it up!" She said firmly. "And it's Christmas." She added to guilt him into it.

Normally he wouldn't let the guilt affect him but it had been such a nice night, and Effie had been walking a tightrope for most of it and she had finally started to relax when he'd messed it up so it was his fault. So he got up and walked out hearing Effie sniffling. "It's warmer inside." He said gruffly making her gasp and jump.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I um…I just needed some air! I'll be in in a moment." She said trying to shoo him off but he could see the tears still in her eyes and he huffed walking closer to her.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a warm hug. "Com'on now. What I said wasn't that bad was it?" He asked trying to console her. She was shivering like a leaf standing out in the snow in shoes with holes in them and a shirt skirt. He hugged her a bit tighter trying to warm her.

"I don't belong in there Haymitch. And we both know it." She admitted brokenly. It was something he'd never even thought about from her. She was always so oblivious and Capitol and full of air and here she was, dressed like a normal person and not a clown and being generous and making real conversation all night and suddenly she was saying she didn't fit the one time she actually did. The problem was, she'd fit a bit too seamlessly into this little family. He had felt right sitting next to her and chatting with her all night. He had been terrified at the thought of how easy it was to have her in the picture, to spend time with a real family laughing and giving presents and caring for each other. It was dangerous to care; loving people gave you a weakness that could be taken away.

He grunted and just kept hugging her as she tried, rather weakly, to shrug out of the hug. She didn't really want to leave his arms, she was just trying to convince herself she did. "I don't know, I thought you fit pretty well. I'm sorry if what I said—"

She cut him off. "No…It wasn't you. It's…. It's because that's what you would expect from me. Anyone would! Some snide remark when I care for you most of all and I really wanted to make you happy but I've spent so long pushing you back that it's impossible to imagine." She whimpered to him. "I'm really terrible to you sometimes." She said weakly and her voice drowning in guilt. "And to them, I'm sitting here playing family because I don't have one of my own when I sent them into a place where everyone wanted to kill them!" She said darkly to herself.

He had so much in that sentence to respond to but one thing struck him hardest. "What do you mean you don't have a family of your own? What about your parents?" he asked confused looking down at her.

She looked up at him with a sad, scoffing laugh. "Oh Haymitch my parents haven't talked to me since I was 18." She said.

"Why the hell not?" He asked his eyebrows creased in confusion. He didn't know that. How long had they known each other? How had he not known that?

"Oh, I was never the daughter they wanted! My parents wanted me engaged by 16 married by 18 and have at least two children by 21 and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get married at 21 none the less have two children. I wanted to make a name for myself and live in my own right first. I wanted to be an Escort, to work with the Victors and be famous." She explained leaning her forehead against his chest, to fight the cold of course, it had nothing to do with the spicy, masculine scent that he had when not doused with alcohol.

Haymitch had no clue how to respond to that. He just hugged her tighter for a moment as she shivered. He should get her warmed up but if they went inside now all that would happen would be a large group of prying eyes and ears and he wanted to have this moment alone. He was torn between wanting her warm and wanting to know her. He had had her the longest. She had been his for years as they worked together and fought and as much as he wanted to hate the Capitol air head, she had grown on him. He had started to see beauty in her, even her minimal care for him was enough to tell him someone wanted him somewhere, even if it was just for work. He was a survivor, but on the days when he wasn't she managed to walk in and pull his ass out. "You belong here." He said after a while.

She shook her head and sniffed again. "Oh Haymitch, no I don't. It's so obvious! I mean I give out a few gifts and I'm… " She grunted frustrated.

"And you're a miracle to them. This will be the first year those kids have had anything that nice." He said gently.

"And that's nothing to me! I got things like that all the time as a kid! Why am I so special when Prim and Posy and hell especially Katniss are all ten times the woman I'll ever be?" She said darkly.

"I have never seen you anything but confident woman, where the hell is this coming from?" He asked with an edge of stiffness to his voice like he didn't like seeing her this way. He hated thinking that there was some deep seeded self-hate in this woman so was so fucking amazing to him.

"I wear a lot more on my face than makeup, Haymitch." She informed curling her arms into his warmth and shivering harder.

He sighed to her and looked down. "On the night you look most beautiful I see you hatin on yourself the most? It's madness. Now stop it. What I said was a joke and you belong here quite a bit, probably more than I do! I mean at least hey like you they just put up with me." He said only half joking. Effie laughed a little but her teeth started to chatter. "Now come on Princess, let's get you inside before they yell at me for letting you get sick too." He said with a smirk and took her by the arm walking her in.

Once they were through the door they saw the kids in the living room playing with their new toys and it made Effie smile and Haymitch bumped her shoulder and whispered "See, told ya." She gave him a glare but it was betrayed by the smile on her pink lips. They started to walk back into the dining room when Posy stopped them.

"NO!" She yelled out frantically and both turned to her worried. "You can't go until you kiss its bad luck!" She yelled.

Both looks at each other, then to the child confused. Prim looked up and giggled. "She's right! You're standing under the mistletoe!" and Effie's eyes went huge.

They both looked up to see a sprig of white berries above their heads. Katniss and Peeta's attention was instantly drawn and Katniss was laughing her head off.

"I'm sure this once…" Mrs Everdeen said hoping to get them free of it.

"No way! They're in there, they have to do it!" Katniss insisted with a look of mischief and mockery in her eyes.

Effie looked to Peeta for help, though she was getting none from him who looked just as excited by the prospect, and Haymitch was glaring at their victors with a look that could kill. "Fine." He said gruffly and turned to Effie taking her cheeks in his hands. "Pucker up Princess." He said and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to her lips.

It was supposed to be quick and innocent but they both got a little distracted by it. It wasn't too long, but certainly long enough for Katniss to get grossed out and yell "Get a Room!" which reminded them of the world enough to break apart. Effie's cheeks were the brightest of reds and Haymitch looked smug, if a bit flustered.

"Right well! Sorry about that." She said ambiguously not sure if she meant the kiss or the minor freak out she had after dinner.

"It's alright. You're feeling better I hope?" Mrs Everdeen said warmly taking it to mean the earlier events and the look in her eyes said that she was very aware that neither was regretting the mistletoe incident.

Effie nodded "Yes much, thank you." She assured Haymitch still standing right next to her with an arm around her waist almost protectively, almost in a way that she could dream they were a couple instead of two friends but that was a silly dream.

"We should go to the Living room and relax some." Mrs Hawthorne offered up brightly.

"But perhaps through the other door." Mrs Everdeen joked and they all moved to the other room where the children were playing. The group of adults and teens talked about everything and nothing for a few hours. The first four to leave were the children. Posy had fallen asleep on Mrs Hawthorne's lap and Prim was leaning on her sister, half way there as well. The two mothers took the moaning kids up to the room they would be staying in for the night, as the Hawthorne family would be spending Christmas Eve with the Everdeens and staying until Christmas Day. Soon the mothers were back down and the adults were talking all over again.

Next up were Peeta, Katniss, and Gale. Gale and Katniss were going hunting the next morning and needed to rest and Peeta decided he should go to his own home and see his parents and brothers. They said their farewells. Effie giving him a warm hug and saying it was good to see him again and he kissed her cheek saying she looked beautiful that evening. She knew then she should leave to go catch the train, but then her favorite topic came up, Katniss' love life.

The Four adults chatted with another few hours after that. There were jokes, fake debates over which was more appropriate Gale or Peeta and many amusing stories told from the time Katniss was a little girl up to her time in the training center. They all laughed and joked together and neither Effie nor Haymitch realized just how comfortable they were with his arm over her shoulder as she leaned against him with her heels slipped off and her feet curled up under her. Eventually the clock started to chime and Effie looked up surprised and cursed.

Haymitch looked at her amused and shocked. "Why Princess, I never knew you had it in ya!" He teased and she blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry I just… I think I've missed my train." She admitted looking at the clock. The two mothers looked between each other worried.

Haymitch shrugged. "There's one tomorrow right?" He asked and she nodded biting her bottom lip and his eyes were inexplicably drawn to that lip. "Well then, come stay at my place. I got an extra room or two; you'll catch it in the morning." He said waving it off.

"I don't want to intrude." She said hesitantly realizing she might not have another choice.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Not intruding. I offered it and I got the space just do it woman." He said and she huffed at him with a glare but nodded.

"Thank you Haymitch." She said gracefully with a smile.

"You're welcome, Princess." He said mocking her tone making her whack at his chest for the tone, before straightening and slipping on her heels.

"Thank you so much for having me. It was a wonderful evening." She said getting up and hugging both women, kissing them on the cheeks.

Mrs Everdeen smiled at her. "We were glad to have you. Now you behave with her Haymitch, she's a guest, be nice!" she ordered firmly wiggling a finger at the man.

"Hey! I'm always nice." He joked making the three women scoff and roll their eyes and he laughed.

"You call us if he gets too terrible Effie." Mrs Hawthorne joked with a smile.

Effie looked at him with a smirk then back to the women. "I think I can handle him." She said at the door. "See you tomorrow." She said as they walked out the door and the two responded in kind. Haymitch ushered her quickly to his house trying to keep her from getting too cold as it had started snowing again. "It's so beautiful." She said with shivering awe.

Haymitch laughed as he watched her look up in wonder. "It snows in the Capitol Princess, often too." He reminded.

"Well yes but it's always drown out by bright lights and colors and there's always cleaners all over so it only snows were its supposed to, like it's planned. This is so...different." She said in awe as she spun in the snow, the hem of her dress fanning out a bit and showing more of her legs. He tried very hard not to notice that and he was far too sober to actually do anything no matter what his mind was saying about her nice legs and pretty eyes and shiny hair.

"They plan the freaking snow? No wonder you like schedules so much!" He scoffed sarcastically and she glared to him and stopped her spinning for a minute giving him a chance to think again and be in charge of his faculties for a moment.

She rolled her eyes. "They don't literally plan the snow, it just looks like it." She said with a huff and blew out to see her breath dancing in the wind and she giggled innocently blowing out again and watching it. "I always loved doing that. It's so much easier to see out here." She said giddily and he chuckled watching her. Oh he was so not drunk enough to watch this. She was tempting and a drunk Haymitch could see it and be disgusted by the Capitol but a sober one. All he saw was a beautiful blonde playing in the snow. He was hit by a flashback. In image of a beautiful blonde girl from his past, an innocent, sweet face that haunted him and he shook his head realizing that this was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, not since the last blonde with big blue eyes looked at him with love and made his heartbeat. It was an unfamiliar feeling, a heartbeat. He didn't know if he was glad to have it back or not. But the way she looked as she giggled and watched her breath, he knew he could love it.

Suddenly she shivered violently at a cold wind blowing through and he saw her chattering teeth and huffed. "Come on. Let's get out inside before you freeze to death." He said with a smirk and took her waist and pulled her into the cold house, but it was warmer than the outside so it was something. He turned on the light and walked over to a wall thermostat and turned it on so she would be comfortable. Just because he lived in a cold hell didn't mean she had to stay in one.

"Thank you for having me over." She said warmly as she walked in.

"No problem." He said and turned to her. "Ya want some tea?" He asked "That's about all I got except liquor." He added.

She smiled at him "That would be nice." She said and followed him into the kitchen. He put on some water and pulled out a box of tea Mrs Everdeen got him for his birthday. "That was actually really nice wasn't it?" She said sounding happy.

He looked up and smirked. "Yeah, it was a good night." He agreed. "Can I… I mean I know my comment was a little harsh but… I've said worse. Why…" He started to ask and didn't know how to finish the question.

Effie sighed and looked down at her hand running a finger over it nervously. "You know I have about 6 Christmas gifts for you back home. I started getting them for you years ago and every year I think I'll give one to you and then change my mind." She said awkwardly. He was a little lost but there was a smirk on his face because it meant she'd thought of him while they were apart and he actually liked that idea more than he was willing to let on.

"So what'd I get?" he asked with a smirk pulling his new flask out and looking at it. "If they're as nice as this I owe you a hell of a lot of gifts." He added.

"Sober pills." She said honest with a hint of a smirk. "For the first one at least. It was that year with the drought, when Alcohol was expensive. I was worried you'd be in a dire pain so I bought them thinking they would help. Then I realized you'd think I was just being terrible so they went into the closet and never saw the light of day." She explained and he started to laugh.

"Honestly, that year I could've used them. I had a migraine the whole year." He admitted and turned the boiling water off and put a teabag in putting in some sugar just the way she liked it. He had noticed, every year she would make a cup of tea after the Tributes died and she always drank it the same way.

She watched him with a sad look in her eyes and sighted "We wasted some pretty good years of friendship didn't we?" She said gently realizing just how much time they lost. She'd just been offered a move to a new District, now that she had victors and they were offering her a better place just when she finally had a place to belong. After tonight she was thinking she would say no but she wanted to be sure she was wanted here first, not just by them either. She loved Katniss and Peeta and she wanted to be there for them and wanted to be sure their Escort loved them but the entire Capitol loved them so that wouldn't be an issue. She wanted to be sure Haymitch was taken care of the way he needed to be. She wanted to be sure someone got him places on time and pulled him out of his stupor and cut him off. She had the subtle voice of her mother in her head saying she was describing a wife not an Escort but she bat that away quickly.

He looked at her. "I don't know, you're the best friend _I_ ever had." He said gruffly. She looked up at him surprised and smiled brightly but it was interrupted with a yawn. He looked at the clock seeing it was really late. "Come on you, let's get to bed." He said and walked by smacking her ass.

"Haymitch Abernathy! Manners!" She chastised but there was a smile on her face and he winked at her as they walked upstairs outside one of the rooms. The houses in the Village all came fully furnished so he never really had a specific room, just ones that smelled more or less like alcohol. He took her outside one of the least stench infused ones. She looked up at him and smiled, her heels had come off at some point and she stood quite a bit shorter than he was. He smiled at her and hugged her to him. She hugged him back tightly nuzzling into his neck and as he pulled back he looked at her again.

"Goodnight Euphemia Trinket." He said smirking as she looked up at him Shocked that he was aware she even _had_ a full name none the less knew what it was.

She shook her head laughing at how impossible he was "Goodnight Haymitch Abernathy." She said warmly still looking up at them. Neither moved for a moment and then she leaned in and he leaned down and they met in the middle without thinking and their lips touched. It was light at first and get slowly got more passionate and more heated and her hands went up to tangle in his hair and his pulled her hips closer to his and moved up and down her sides. His hand swiped over her stomach making her gasp and her nails scratched his neck and suddenly the feel changed. His hand flung out and opened the door and her hands were undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders and the kiss was hotter. "We shouldn't do this." She moaned to him as her hands ran over his chest.

"You really wanna stop no Princess?" He said against her mouth pulling up her dress over her head.

"Not a chance in hell." She muttered back shucking off his belt and pants and then for a moment it crashed on them. Both were standing in the middle of one of his rooms in their underwear. His eyes devoured her hungrily and she looked back at him panting. She swallowed thinking. "We are really doing this?" She asked looking up at him unsure.

For a moment he looked at her and saw that unsure look in her eyes and he wanted to stop, to tell her that he would only break her if they did this and tell her to go to bed and he's see her in the morning, but he didn't want to. Haymitch had spent a lot of time alone and in the morning he would have a bottle of whiskey and see things more clearly but as it stood he was sober and she was beautiful and he wanted her. "I don't want to if you don't want to." He said hesitantly stepping forward.

"But I want to." She said taking another step forward. "I have for a while now." She admitted.

He smirked at her and pulled her close to him by the neck kissing her. "Thank God!" He said lifting her into his arms to wrap her beautiful legs around his hips. She weight about as much as a feather as he sat on the bed and traced his hand up her back flicking open her bra and pulling it off her.

"Careful with that, it's lace!" She said as he tossed it somewhere.

"No Princess, it's in the way." He informed with a growl and then kissed down her neck cupping her breast in one of his hands making her sigh in pleasure that turned into a moan.

She ground her hips down against him as she scratched at his back to pull him closer and making him moan against her neck. She was sure he would leave a mark and she had nothing around that would be able to properly cover it but at the moment all she really cared about was getting her knickers and his boxers out of the way. She pulled at the elastic waste of his boxers. There would be time for slow and gentle someday, and she would be sure it happened, but for now neither really had the patience for it. They needed each other, they wanted each other and it had to be now.

As soon as he felt her pulling at his boxers he flipped them over and shucked the remaining cloth from his body and slowly rolled it down hers. He moved a hand down her and cupped her entrance to test how wet it was. As soon as she felt his hand there, the calloused middle finger sneaking out and entering her just slightly, she moaned loudly. He smirked smugly at the reaction and kissed her lightly until her hand shot out and grabbed his shaft moving over it with a firm grip. "Fucking God Woman!" He cursed and panted his hands clenched.

"Well don't teas me then!" She responded shortly.

He grumbled down at her. "I'll show you teasing." He growled and a pulled her hand away holding it over her head. "No more touching." He said and kissed her.

What?" she chirped indignantly. He smirked and reached down next to the bed pulling up his belt. "Haymitch Abernathy don't you DARE!" She threatened but he just smirked, looping the belt snuggly but comfortably around her wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"You kinda deserve this Princess." He said simply. She made an affronted noise but didn't struggle so he took that as consent. She wasn't screaming no just warned him a little. "Now where was I?" He asked looking over her body hungrily. "Oh yes." He said with a smirk and attached his mouth to her right breast his hand going to her entrance. She was even more wet than before and the gasping moan was driving him on.

"God yes!" She gasped as his middle finger traced around her entrance and his mouth sucked hard on her nipple. She was liking this, good, that was good. He kind of liked the idea that Effie was secretly really kinky. She was always so uptight he had never assumed she could be wild in bed but suddenly he was curious as to weather or not his rule obsessed Escort wouldn't enjoy some of the dirtier thoughts in his mind.

"Why Ms Trinket, are you… kinky?" He teased sounding shocked and loving the way her face went red and she looked to the side. He smirked and moved next to her hear making his voice a deep growl "Now that is hot." He said and his hand still working her entrance felt the effect it had on her.

Suddenly she smirked at him and turned her head to look in his eyes with a seductive, naughty look of her own. "You have no idea." She said in a velvety voice that made his cock jump at the sound. Oh she was going to be the death of him. "But there's time for that later. For now, just take me." She asked and he moaned.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He said taking his hand from her making her make an upset whimper and licked off the now soaking fingers of his hand before undoing the belt. He took himself in hand and moved forward into her both making their own appreciative noises as he did. Her hips ground on him in a demanding manner and he grunted pulling her legs up to wrap around him making the angle deeper and more intense and started to move. It didn't take long before his hips were pistoning in and out of her and they were both too close. He hit deep inside of her and she was screaming his name as her muscles clenched around him and her nails dug into his bare shoulders trying to get more. He kept moving as he came with her shooting his seed deep inside of her. He managed to fall to the side of her as he flopped down exhausted and spent and panting loudly.

She rolled over onto her side, he chest heaving and she kissed his pectoral muscle laying her head there and her hand resting over his heart. "Wow." She said.

He started to laugh as his arm came around her shoulder pulling her close and he kissed her head. "Yeah. No kidding. So are you really…?" he asked curiously looking down at her.

"Last night I had a dream that you decided to take me on the steps of President Snow's mansion." She informed him honestly.

He swallowed in shock and awe then laughed. "How the hell did I manage a girl like you?" he asked more to the universe than her.

"Just lucky I guess." She said with a shrug and he nodded kissing her head.

"Yeah, I am one lucky dog." He agreed.

They lay there silently for a moment, enjoying the peace and each other's touch and both deep in thought. Until she looked up at him. "Hey Haymitch?" She beckoned looking up at him.

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "Hum?"

She smiled and kissed his lips lovingly and slowly. "Merry Christmas." She said with a smile.

He laughed down at her and kissed her back rolling onto his back with his arms around her so she was on his chest. "Merry Christmas Princess."


End file.
